The broken tribe
The broken Tribe Prophecy Queens have died, you hear them cry. a tribe is broken, a heart is too. A friend is lost, a love is killed find the killer of the queens find the leader of the beasts find the tribe's broken heir. Turn your eyes to the forest, all hail the rainwing queen! PROLOUGUE "urgent message for princess Tsunami." A Skywing messenger flew in, bowed, dropped the message at her talons, and flew out. "Thank you!" Tsunami yelled. Tsunami eyed the scroll carefully. she opened the seal _______________________________________________________________________________________ Dear tsunami, We need you to come to the kingdom of sea as fast as you can fly we figured it'd be better to tell you what we need to in person. come alone. come as soon as you can, please tsunami. your siblings always, Anemone and turtle _______________________________________________________________________________________ This had to be very important for them to tell her to come as soon as possible. she reached for a box of ink and started to write, _______________________________________________________________________________________ Dear Clay, My siblings just sent me a letter for me to come to the kingdom of sea ASAP. I'm not sure why, but I feel it is very important. Please take care of the school while I'm gone Your Friend, Tsunami _______________________________________________________________________________________ She set it by his room (he was still asleep) and flew out to the kingdom of sea "Tsunami! I'm so glad your here!" Auklet said, hugging Tsunami's leg. "I missed you too, Auklet. Where's Anemone and Turtle?" Tsunami asked. "the throne room," Auklet shrugged "Do you know why?" she asked. Tsunami shook her head. "hmm... ok, Bye! see you later?" Tsunami nodded and flew to the throne room. "Glad your here." said turtle. Tsunami nodded and looked around. "where's Mother?" she asked "and that's what we need to talk to you about." "A group of dragons decided 'hey these queens have had their rein for to long, time for it to end!' and they.. they-" anemone's voice broke "they killed mother and queen glory." Turtle finish sadly. "WHAT?!" Tsunami roared. "the killers were put in prison, just before they almost killed queen moorhen." turtle sighed. "and firefly's dead." PART ONE: THE NEXT GENERATION Chapter one three months later.... "welcome to jade mountain!" "I can't believe we're clawmates!" "wow, I've never seen a hybrid..." "look, it's an icewing!" "whoa, A seawing!" Brightscales couldn't think with all these voices around her. suddenly she heard something familiar, finally. "Brightscales, Hey!" It was her cousin and best friend, Tidebringer. "Tidebringer!" Brightscales hugged her "I've missed you so much" she said, as her tail clumsily smacked her little brother in the head. "ow!" he yelped, clutching his head. "oh, sorry Sunspot! so, so sorry." Brightscales apologized, then turned back to Tidebringer "oh, I almost forgot! we're in the same winglet, clawmate!" Tidebringer said. Brightscales gasped. "what about me?" Sunspot asked. Tidebringer shook her head, "your in... copper winglet I think." she said. Sunspot's smile faded. "come on," Brightscales nudged her brother. "we'll find your room, okay?" to be continued..... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)